


Promise

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Soft Bees, blake was a lil spooked, kind of?, they’re both soft, yang is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Just some cute bees, enjoy
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Blake woke up with a start, sweat drenching her clothes and falling down her face. She was breathing heavily, almost on the verge of a panic attack. She tried the breathing exercises Yang taught her.

_ Yang. _

She looked at the clock to see that it was 3:27 A.M. Yang wouldn’t be awake now, she’d be sleeping like a rock and snoring so loud the house shakes. She laughed at the thought. 

The cat faunus got up from the comfort of her bed to go to the bathroom and wash up. She splashed cold water on her face and dried it up with a towel. Looking at her reflection, you could see the sweat stains under her armpits. She grimaced at it and left to go change into one of her friend’s t-shirts and new underwear.

She was debating whether or not she should call the blonde bombshell. She didn’t want her to be upset about being woken up in the middle of the night. But she knew Yang would do anything for her, she made a promise.

_ Now you listen here Blakey. If you ever need to call me, just do it. I’ll pick up, whether I’m in class, at the store, or even asleep. I keep my ringer on so I can hear it. I will never be upset if you need something, I promise. _

Blake decided to call her, but she was a little nervous. Why? She didn’t know why. She was still shaking and crying from the nightmare, she didn’t want to make her worry. But she still tapped her contact and called her.

The phone rang once, twice…

After the fourth ring she picked up, giving a groggy “Blakey?”

“H-hey Yang.”

She heard ruffling and a grunt. “Blake, what’s wrong? What happened?”

She sniffled and rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand. “I… it’s stupid, just go back to sleep.”

“No, tell me. I don’t care how ‘stupid’ it sounds. I can hear you crying.”

She relented. “I had another nightmare… the same one.”

She couldn’t tell what Yang was doing, but she responded with a gentle voice. “Hey, it’s okay. I promise he won’t ever touch you again.”

Blake brought her hand down to her hip and sniffled again. “Yeah. But… it’s still scary.”

“Of course it is. You’ve gone through some tough shit Blake, and lemme tell ya, the fact that you’re standing, well and alive, proves that you’re strong.” She finished off her sentence with a grunt.

She smiled with a light blush dusting her cheeks, “Thank you Yang.”

“Of course, you’re my best friend! I’d never let anyone hurt you.”

She didn’t really like the word ‘best friend’. Ever since they got back together after a few months of… pain, they’ve become closer than before, something was blooming between them.

“Hey, random question: what’s your favorite meal from McDonald’s?”

That was a random question. “Um, I just get chicken nuggets. Why?”

She heard keys clinking together. “No reason. What would you get to drink? I’m tryna have what you get.”

Another sniffle. “Just Sprite.”

“Gotcha, gotcha,” she mumbled. Her mic was muted so Blake couldn’t hear what she was doing but she knew she was still there.

You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

“Yang, what are you doing?”

The other end was silent for a moment, then the girl unmuted the call. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked what you were doing.”

“Oh! I’m in the kitchen getting food.”

One of her eyebrows rose. “At three in the morning?”

“Hey, you know I get hungry randomly. I’m still a growing girl!” She could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah, you eat bags of shredded cheese…”

She heard a gasp. “Um, shredded cheese is great, thank you. I’ll have you know I shred it myself, medium cheddar. I don’t like it too sharp, you know what I mean?”

Blake giggled and covered her mouth, “I have no idea what you mean you dork.”

She heard more rustling on the other end of the phone and a light curse from her. “Hey Blakey, can I call you back? I have to do something.”

A frown graced her lips, she didn’t want to stop talking to her, but she let her go. It might’ve been something important.

It took her a moment to realize the bushes outside below her room were moving, making scratchy noises to her sensitive cat ears. She had her dark curtains down so she couldn’t really see, so she walked over to move them slowly, not wanting to let whomever is out there see her. 

She saw a bag of food and two drinks set atop the roof right outside her window to the left, and she almost screamed when someone jumped onto it for leverage.

The intruder tapped on the window. “Hi Blakey!”

She looked at her friend, who is squatting outside and holding the food and drinks.  _ How the hell did she manage that? _

The faunus opened the window for her crazy friend as she tried to silently slip into her room.

“Yang, what are you doing?”

She set the stuff down and scratched the back of her neck, a sheepish grin and red cheeks giving off her embarrassed vibe. “Well, I figured since you had a nightmare I’d give you some company. And might as well bring food. Everyone deserves to eat like shit every once in a while, right?”

Blake looked at her with wide eyes and she all of a sudden wanted to cry again. She walked over to the tall (and muscled) girl and looped her arms around her neck, letting out a silent  _ thank you _ .

Yang wrapped her arms around her waist and set her chin at the top of her head, causing one of her ears to tickle her jaw.

“Hey, we should probably eat before it gets cold.”

She sniffed and pulled away, nodding her head in agreement. They sat on her bed and Yang brought her phone out so they could watch The Office. Blake’s mood has definitely been lifted from the depths of her nightmares and now she was enjoying fast food with her… friend.

She wishes she could call her her girlfriend.

They both eventually finished, Yang suggesting they brush their teeth before Blake gets ready for bed again.

She was about to hop out of the window when Blake took her wrist in her hand, and slid it down slowly to hold the calloused hand.

“Stay?” she looked up nervously.

Yang smiled, “You know I can’t say no to you. Scooch over.”

Blake moved so the bigger of the two had enough room. They were facing each other, their faces not even an inch apart. Yang brought her hand to her hip, and gently said “You need to get some rest.”

“Yeah…”

Her face lit up a little. “Hey, turn over.”

Blake was confused but still did it. She was greeting with a comfortable wall of warmth on her back, strong arms wrapping around her torso.

“People say I’m good at warming them up,” she said with a smirk.

The faunus buck her behind into the girl’s front, causing her to stiffen up. “They’re not wrong.”

She heard a chuckle right behind her ear. Eventually sleep took her away, the last thing she remembers is the big hands drawing gentle shapes on her skin.

_ She kept her promise. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blake was rudely awoken from the sun filling up the room. She took a look at her alarm clock to see that it was 11:42 A.M.

When she was fully awake, she felt someone shuffle behind her, and that’s when she realized she was being held. In a very intimate way.

The person’s left hand was under the pillow, allowing her head to be propped up. And her right was… On her…

_ Chest. _

But it was also partly her fault, her arms were basically holding it hostage in its place. She finally remembered everything that happened.

Yang decided to come bring her food to cheer her up after she had one of the worst nightmares since forever. And she asked her to stay, which she did. Their legs were tangled up and her bum was pressed up against the girl’s crotch.

_ I could get used to this. _

She started to relax, not caring about the position they were in.

And then her door opened.

“Blake, I was wondering if- Oh goodness!”

Blake didn’t move, she just stared at her mother with wide eyes, mouthing a strict  _ be quiet. _

Kali had the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen and she pulled out her phone to take a quick snapshot and left in a hurry.

Blake was about to get up but was pulled down by warm arms that held her tight. Yang grunted in her sleep and continued to cuddle Blake.

She was still angry at her mother, but she just wanted to be held for a little while longer…

So she stayed until Yang woke up. Which was another three hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now we have yang’s perspective:)

She was starting to be aware of her surroundings. She’s in a bed, she’s holding someone, and her left arm is numb.

... _ Oh. _

She peels her eyes open to find a head of black hair and cute little cat ears. Blake seems content to stay like this, so she might as well get a few extra minutes.

As she was stretching, clenched her fists-

Only for one to grope the woman she’s holding.

She tore her hand away like she touched fire and sat up in bed, causing the faunus to yelp in surprise and stare up at her.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Blake! I-I didn’t even know- ah shit. Fuck, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to touch you like that! That was so rude of me, oh god… Fuck  _ fuck fuck _ -“

“Yang.”

Her face was bright red. “Yes?”

“It’s alright. You didn’t even know. And… it may have been partly my fault.” She gripped her bicep with her hand as her ears flattened out on her head in embarrassment.

“O-oh.”

They sat on the bed in awkward silence, the air tense around them. It was interrupted when Kali opened the door with a smirk on her face.

“So girls. I know it’s late, but would you guys like breakfast? Or brunch I should say?”

Yang nodded her head politely as Blake excused herself from the room to talk with her mom.

She doesn’t know how long she waited on the bed, occupying her fidgeting hands with her phone. The level of embarrassment was just too much for her. What was she thinking, spooning her like that? It would’ve been fine if they just slept next to each other! 

Blake came back after a few minutes (which felt like hours) with a frustrated expression. She sat back on the bed and laid her head on Yang’s lap as she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

Long fingers stroked short locks of dark hair as she waited patiently for Blake to say what was on her mind. 

“My mom is  _ so _ irritating…”

She laughed out loud as Blake groaned even more. Yang decided to give her a harder time and give her a bear hug, causing the faunus to screech her protests.

“Let go of me!”

“Hm, lemme think about that… Nope!” She picked her up by that waist and spun her in circles, both girls laughing as they had fun being dorks.

The blonde set her down gently, soft hands resting on her shoulder and drawing little patterns on the fabric of her shirt. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other with fond smiles. Blake rested her head on a strong shoulder and wrapped her hands around her neck.

“Thank you again, Yang. For just… being there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Her heart swelled at hearing the confession, feeling like all the love in her will burst out in seconds. She leaned her head down to press a kiss on her head. She held her protectively in her arms as if someone was trying to take her away.

“You know I always got you back. And you have mine.”

She felt her hand slide down from her neck to the scars on her right bicep, making her shudder. She knew Blake was soft, but not  _ this  _ soft. It was cute. And she really liked it.

They stood there for what felt like hours until Yang finally pulled away. “I should probably get going. Nora’s gonna beat me up if I’m late to practice,” she said with a huff.

“Yeah, I think it’s best for you to leave now. I don’t want to see you in a hospital bed the next time I see you.”

They walked downstairs together but stopped when Kali stood in front of them.

“Yang, I’d like to speak to you for a moment.”

Blake looked really confused as did Yang, but she still went over to Kali as she took her away from Blake, hopefully out of earshot.

She looked up at her with teary eyes and a small smile. “Thank you for being there for her. I know you two have gone through so much… and I wish I could help her, but I can’t. Not like you do. So thank you. I owe you.”

Her heart cracked a little at seeing this woman’s eyes gleam with tears, but she still put on her best smile. “Of course. I’d do anything for her, and I know she’d do the same for me. We’re protecting each other, ya know?” She held her hands behind her back as her leg crossed behind the other. 

Kali brought her hands up to her face and pulled her down, giving her a kiss on each cheek, causing Yang to blush. “You’re just too sweet. Now go on, Blake’s probably getting frustrated.”

She nodded her head and said her goodbyes to her and walked back to the younger faunus.

“What did she want?” 

Yang opened the front door for the woman to exit. “Nothing, just saying thank you.”

They stopped in front of Yang’s car and looked at each other. Their faces were so close, she could smell Blake’s shampoo and her natural scent.

_ Do I kiss her? What do I do? Does she even like me that way? _

Her thoughts were interrupted when felt a soft hand cup her face and even softer lips give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks again. I’ll see you at school,” she waved her hand and walked back to her house with a little sway to her hips.

She stood there in shock, then a dopey smile crossed her face and she shook her head.

_ What a woman. _


	3. Chapter 3

Blake was sitting under the big tree in the courtyard reading a book during lunch. She didn’t usually eat during this time, only have breakfast and dinner, but there’s always little snacks she has throughout the day to make up for it. Her backpack sat to her left while her water bottle was on her right.

She was in a really good part of the book when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and found Yang wearing her usual jeans and flannel combo, though it would be nothing without the dirty converse. She had a bright smile on her face as she waved at the faunus.

“Watcha reading?” She squatted down in front of her as she fidgeted with her favorite rose keychain. Blake moved her water bottle and pat the ground next to her as a motion for her to sit down. She took her up on the offer and plopped her bum down while setting her bag aside.

“Just something I found at the library. What’re you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your team?” 

Yang shrugged her shoulders and bent her legs, allowing herself to rest her arms on her knees. “I see them pretty much everyday, and I rarely see you during school ‘cause you’ve got all of your super crazy smart classes. And it’s nice to be in a quiet environment.” And quiet was right, there were only a few people in the courtyard, most of them studying or speaking quietly to their friends.

Blake nodded her head and closed the book, but not without getting her bookmark from her bag and marking the page. “It’s nice out here. You should come more often, it’s almost like a zen garden.”

The blonde laughed. That beautiful laugh, her eyes crinkling and her dimples brightening her face. She was so beautiful. 

Blake looped her arm under Yang’s to grab her hand and set it on her lap to fiddle with her long fingers. A fond smile graced her lips as she watched the girl admire her hand.

“Why are they so big?” She brought her left hand to compare, setting it on top of hers. There was almost an inch difference in how long their fingers were.

“I don’t know. Why are yours so small?” She asked with a shiteating grin.

“They are not small, yours are just unnecessarily big.” She looped their fingers together and rested her head on her shoulder.

Yang leaned her head on Blake’s. “Well yours are just unnecessarily small.”

She scoffed, “You’re just big.”

The bright girl gasped in offense. “Are you calling me fat?” She held a hand to her chest as she looked at her friend in bewilderment.

“Yes.”

“Asshole.”

“Bitch.”

They both laughed and continued to tease each other. Eventually they just sat in silence and held each other’s hand. Blake felt butterflies in her stomach when Yang’s thumb caressed her hand. She really wanted this to be more. But she didn’t know if Yang wanted that.

Actually, that wasn’t true. It was pretty obvious that Yang was a gay disaster around her. But she still wasn’t sure, she didn’t want it to end up like her last relationship.

Not that Yang would do what he did! Oh no, she just didn’t want it to end. Or what if she found another woman who’s better than her? Or if she said something stupid? Would Yang still want her?-

“I can hear you thinking.”

Blake sighed, “I’m just stressed about my test,” she lied.

“Blake Belladonna, stressed about a test? There’s a first time for everything I guess.”

The bell rang before she could say anything, so she grabbed her stuff and stood up. Yang stood up with her and gave her a shy smile.

“Would it be cool if I walked you to class?” She bent over to grab her bag and put it on one shoulder and scratched her chin.

“And have you be late for class? Sure.”

Yang threw her arm over her shoulders as they walked through the halls. She brought the faunus closer to her so people didn’t bump into her, something Blake noticed and took a liking to. They ended up at her class and stood outside of it.

“So… I was wondering if… you know. You’d like to uh… go on a date with me?” She was blushing heavily and looked away from Blake’s smirk.

She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, “I’d like that very much. Though, you should probably get going.” The time was a minute before class started and the halls were almost empty.

Yang took a few steps back, “Yeah. I’ll text you the details. Bye Blakey!” She turned around and started running down the stairs to get to her class on time, causing Blake to let out a loud laugh.

_ What a dork. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally goes on a date with Blake, but it doesn’t go the way it’s supposed to.

Today was Yang and Blake’s date, and to say Yang was nervous was an understatement. She's  _ terrified.  _ And she doesn’t even know why… They both know something is there between them. And she knows Blake loves her.

Well, not love. Like, best friend love! Right?

Sure.

Right now she was trying to pick an outfit that was fancy but not  _ too _ fancy. Like casual fancy. All of her clothes were spread around her room, and her shoes were lined up by her door. She’s completely overwhelmed. 

She hears a knock at her door, as she’s turning around the door opens, knocking over some of her shoes and Ruby standing in the frame.

“What’s all this?” She gestures to the mess.

“Oh. Uh, I have a date with Blake tonight…”

The little sister gasped, “Why didn’t you say so?!? Lemme pick your outfit!” 

Ruby tried running in to see what there was but was blocked by Yang. “Woah woah, I don’t think so.”

“Ugh, come on! I may dress like a bum half of the time, but I know fashion! I’m literally friends with Weiss!”

Yang took a moment to decide if she wanted to kick her out or not, and decided to let her stay. They were trying on different outfits for about an hour, the clothes flying everywhere and shoes getting kicked around.

In the end they decided on a white button up, black skinny jeans, and black chelsea boots. To top it off, Yang borrowed her dad’s old grey and black trench coat since it’ll be cold.

“Wait, what about my hair?”

Ruby put her finger to her chin and raised a brow, then an idea popped in her head, “What about a messy bun?”

She thought that over, “Are you sure? I don’t wanna look like a bum…”

“Yang, you look like you live in London right now. Just trust me!”

“Alright, if you say so Rubes.”

And the messy bun ended up looking nice. She admired herself in the mirror, taking the coat off a few times.  _ Should I unbutton the top a little? _

_ … _

_ Sure. _ She undid three of the buttons, allowing her chest to breathe. It was finally time to go, her and Blake would meet up at  _ Scarlentina’s Cafe, _ their friend Velvet’s mom is the owner.

The drive down was nerve racking, a light layer of sweat appeared on her forehead. Her hands were shaking lightly, making it a little difficult to drive.

She arrived at the cafe a little too early, probably by about fifteen minutes. She decided to wait on the bench outside of the warm building and go on her phone a little bit.

Well, she would’ve gone on her phone if this man didn’t interrupt her.

“Hey hot stuff,” he was ugly. Absolutely disgusting. He had long greasy hair and definitely needed to trim his facial hair.

“Not interested pal.”

“Oh come oooon. I’m sure a girl like you could have a good time.” He now stood right front of her, and she can smell his body odor.

“Again, not interested.”

“Well well well. A feisty one, eh? Your hair is gorgeous,” he reached to touch her hair, but she was quicker and grabbed his wrist in a bone crushing grip.

“I said. I’m. Not. Interested.” She stood up, and she was taller than him, making me cower in fear.

“Okay, okay! Just let go, dude!” She let him go as he scrambled away, cradling her poor wrist. As she was about to sit down, a pair of heels were sounding from a few feet away.

“Are you alright? What happened?”

Yang dusted herself off, “Nothing. Some creep trying to get with…” 

_ Wow. _

Blake was…  _ Stunning _ . Honestly, words can’t even explain how beautiful she looks. She wore a black dress that went down to just above her knees, skin color tights, glossy black heels, and a purple cardigan.

And her hair was so  _ wavy, _ prettier than the oceans waves by a million. She had a few golden earrings in her faunus and human ears, the jewelry sparkling in the light.

And her necklace, resting on her chest, so close to her-

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to greet me?” She said with a smirk.

“Oh! Um, hi! Wow. I uh, hm. Wow.”

Blake giggled and walked towards her, resting a hand on her chest. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Xiao Long.” Blake was a little taller with the heels, her head reaching her nose.

She chuckled and looked away in embarrassment while she scratched her neck. “So uh, we should probably head in, right?”

The cat faunus grabbed her hand and tugged her inside. They were greeted with the scent of coffee and tea, biscuits and greens, and different types of meat. This cafe selled… a lot. It wasn’t really a cafe, it was more like a restaurant. But cafe sounds better than restaurant.

Velvet took their drink orders: Blake getting a tea and Yang getting… whatever it is she puts in coffee. She took off her coat since it was getting a bit warm and rolled up her sleeves close to her elbows.

“I could take your cardigan if you’d like? I can hang it up since it’s right here.” She gesture next to her the coat rack.

“Please, that would be nice.” She handed it over and let Yang take it and hang it up.

“So! How’s life?”

And so they talked while their food was being prepared. It was nice, there weren't too many people there so it was relatively quiet. They also sat right next to the fire place, apparently it was the  _ best seat in the house. _

And so their food got there, and as always, it was delicious. They ate in silence for a bit, enjoying the food and the company.

“Why did you get coffee?”

She looked up from her food, raising her eyebrows in question.

“I asked why you got coffee.”

She stared at the cup of coffee next to her plate. “I have no idea. Welp, there goes my sleep schedule!”

That brought a laugh out of the girl. She put her elbows on the table and leaned on her hands to look at her dreamily.  _ She’s so pretty. _

“-ang?”

“Yang!”

“Hm?”

“My cardigan is on fire!”

“Wait what-“

“ _ Oh shit.” _

It was, in fact, on fire. It had somehow fallen off the rack and got caught in something? She has no idea. She picked it up where it was aflame and started shaking it off. Noticing it wasn’t working, she grabbed the glass of water on their table and dumped it on the burning piece of fabric.

Steam evaporated into the care as the fire was put out. The cardigan was ruined. Half of it was literally gone and it was soaking wet.

“Shit, Blake I’m so sorry! I didn’t even know it fell…”

She sighed and looked at her with a small smile, “It’s alright. You didn’t mean for it to happen.”

It sounded like she forced the words out and tried not to lash out at her to Yang. She could tell she was irritated. And now she felt horrible.

No one really saw what happened, which was a good thing because she really didn’t want to get kicked out.

They figured it would be a good idea to leave so nothing else happened. They told the Scarlentina’s about the events that occurred and apologized. Or at least Yang did.

They both left, throwing away the cardigan and keeping their drinks in paper cups with the cafe logo on it. As they exited, there was a sharp breeze that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Hey, do you want my coat?”

Blake’s arms were crossed over her chest, “No, you’ll be cold.”

“Blake, you’re wearing a dress. It’s the least I can do after what happened.

She relented and took it. It was left unbuttoned, letting her dress show some. It was way too big on her but it would help keep her extra warm.

“So uh. I also wanted to walk with you, if that’s okay?”

The faunus looked up at her with a smile. “That sounds lovely.”

And so they walked. It was silent, and kind of awkward. The sidewalks of downtown were quiet in the late night, only a few stores were open, meaning less people would be about. Yang looked down at her hands as the cup of coffee warmed them up.  _ This is horrible. _

She wasn’t even paying attention. She never knew Blake stood in front of her until it was too late: she bumped into her, causing her coffee to spill on her dress and the trench coat, as well as some of her tea. She let out a hiss and her ears pulled back at the burning pain.

“Oh fuck! Shit, hold on.” She remembered to bring some napkins from the restaurant in her back pocket. She took them out and started wiping off whatever coffee she could get, missing the blush on the girl’s face. “Did that help? Probably not. God I’m so sorry Blake, I should’ve been paying attention-“

“Yang, it’s alright.”

“But-“

“No.” She put her finger to her lips, silencing her immediately. “Accidents happen.” 

Yang looked at her with a frown,  _ This isn’t alright. _ She threw away the napkins and cups, seeing as though they wouldn’t have much to drink. She twiddled her fingers and didn’t make eye contact.

“Do you… still wanna walk? Or no?”

Blake grabbed her hands and brushed her thumbs over her rough knuckles. “Of course. The date isn’t finished yet, correct?”

She nodded her head weakly and followed Blake. They went onto a trail in a small green area with many trees and plants, including a little bridge over the river.

_ God, this is horrible! How did I not even notice the cardigan had fallen? I’m so stupid! And I should’ve paid attention to where- _

Her thoughts were cut off as she tripped over a nail, landed on her wrist, and fell into the water.

“Yang! Yang, are you okay?”

Her head popped out of the water and she spit whatever was in her mouth out. Looking up, she saw Blake leaning on the edge on her knees with a worried look on her face.

“You need to get out, I don’t want you getting sick.”

She nodded her head and swam over to the wooden bridge. Trying to get up was difficult, with being slippery wet and her dominant wrist hurting like hell. Blake helped her stand up and took off a piece of whatever slimy plant was on her shoulder.

Her ears pinned back, “Are you okay?”

God, she just wanted to cry. “No, Blake! I completely ruined our date, our  _ first  _ date to be exact. First that creep comes over trying to touch me, which put me in a bad mood in the first place. Then your cardigan got caught on fire and I  _ still  _ don’t know how that happened, and I spilled coffee and tea on you because I wasn't paying attention, and now I fell into a river that probably has a million diseases. Oh, and to add onto that, I’m pretty sure my fucking wrist is broken. So no, I’m not okay.” 

There was silence, the only sound being the crickets and frogs. Her hands were shaking in fury, she just wanted to scream. This whole was just ruined, and it’s all because of her. 

Soft hands cupped her cheeks and forced her to look up.

“Yang… you didn’t ruin anything. And don’t interrupt me because I know you will.” She nodded her head and let her continue. “I had an amazing time tonight. I enjoyed dinner. Though I miss my cardigan, I really did like it. And I had fun walking with you and making jokes. The hot drink spill and the river fall doesn’t change that. This was an  _ amazing  _ date. And it was pretty funny,” she said with a teasing smile that made her grin.

She looked away with red cheeks and a dopey smile. “I’m still sorry though. This isn’t the way I wanted it to go.”

“Well, we can make it better.”

She looked up to stare at her in confusion. “How?”

Blake looped her fingers into the loopholes of her jeans and tugged her forward so their bodies were touching. She brought a hand to her cheek and looked at her with those bright amber eyes, asking for permission.

Yang rested her hands on her hips, not caring that the right one was burning. They dove in at the same time and their lips met in the middle.

It was better than the dreams she had of this moment. It was  _ real. _ And her lips were so soft, and tasted amazing. She brought her left hand up to cup her cheek while the other stayed where it was.

A tongue was shoved into the faunus’ mouth and she let out a little moan, making the blonde shiver. The heat in her core was burning like an inferno. She sucked in a breath and tensed when she felt a cool hand slide under her shirt across her  _ very _ toned abdomen.

They eventually broke away, hands in the same place, and they gazed at each other lovingly.  _ This is what love feels like, _ she thought. Both of their cheeks were red and they didn’t have the power to tease each other. She attempted to squeeze her waist but the pain in her wrist didn’t disappear, making her hiss and hold onto it.

“We should probably go to the doctors or something…”

She looked up to amber eyes, “Oh, yeah. That’s probably a good idea.”

“How about I drive you over to your house so you can change, and we’ll go.”

“But what about my car?”

“We’ll figure that out. Right now, your health is more important.” She grabbed her face once again and kissed her. “Come on, they aren’t a twenty-four hour office.”

She stared at her in disbelief. A lopsided grin made it to her face as she followed her friend-  _ girlfriend _ , she thought, to her car.

_ I guess tonight wasn’t so bad after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s the kiss ya’ll wanted 😳

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
